There is a need for a food preparation apparatus that has spill resistant cutting surface with flexible edges.
The provision of a food preparation apparatus that provides for liquid retention has been attempted in several ways. Provision of the rigid edge is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 7,300,103 (Grays) and U.S. Pat. No. 7,201,445 (Dubial et al.). In practice the rigid edges proved problematical for the user by inhibiting the use of a knife or other cutting instrument near the edges.
There is still a need for a spill resistant cutting surface with flexible edges.